


Sense And Comfort

by flickawhip



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Deanna senses Tasha's inner turmoil.





	Sense And Comfort

“Tasha?”

Deanna’s voice is soft, her touch light as she moves to rest a hand on Tasha’s shoulder, she can feel the woman shivering and hates that it has taken this to make Tasha open up to her. The play of Tasha’s fear is receding but Deanna had known she was needed for a while now.

“Deanna... what....”

“I keep... sensing you...”

“I’m sorry...”

Deanna smiles softly, her touch light as she draws Tasha to turn so she can see her eyes, her touch soft on Tasha’s cheek.

“I don’t mind... although I am... worried... about you...”

“Why?”

Deanna sighs softly, her voice somewhat lower than usual, shy even.

“I have my reasons...”

She speaks softly, allowing her tenderness, her love, to show with a soft kiss pressed to Tasha’s forehead, then lips. 

“Oh...”

Tasha smiles slightly.

“Alright.”


End file.
